A Human and Animal's Life
Cast *Flik - Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Princess Atta - Marina (Sinbad The Legend of 7 Seas) *Dot - Nala (The Lion King) *The Queen - Shego (Kim Possible) *Aphie - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Dot's Two Boyfriends - Boo-Boo Bear and Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Mr. Soil - Kovu (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Dr. Flora - Kiara (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Thorny - Scar (The Lion King) *Cornelius - Shrek *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Ant that gets tired - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Hopper - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Molt - Denzel Crocker (The Fairlyodd Parents) *Grasshoppers - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) and Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Thumper - Jaguar Stone (The Road to El Dorado) *Axel and Loco - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Metlar (Inhumanoids) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Megatron and Starscream (Transformers G1) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Drutt's Nippers (The Trap Door), Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby Bug (Thumbelina), Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes), Angelina Ballerina, Bo Peep's Sheep (Toy Story), Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb), Spike (My Little Pony G1), etc. *P.T. Flea - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Francis - Goofy (Disney) *Slim - Brain (Pinky and the Brain) *Heimlich - Simba (The Lion King) *Manny - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Gypsy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Rosie - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Dim - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Tuck and Roll - Bob and Larry (Veggietales) *The Fly Brothers - Bill (Veggietales) and Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Flies at Circus - Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), etc. * Drumming Tarantula - ??? * Circus Fireflies - Z (Antz) and Spike (Sinbad The Legend of 7 Seas) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Balto Mercutio and Benvolio (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with Kiss) * Bartender - ??? * Baby Maggots - Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) and Drutt (The Trap Door) * Harry and Bug friend - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Woody Woodpecker * Mime Bug - Sonic the Hedgehog * Cockroach Waitress - Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mosquito Waitress - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Slick - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Thud - Scud (Toy Story) *The Bird - Sabor (Tarzan) *Baby Birds - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver and Company), Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Dimitri (Anastasia) Chapters *# Opening Credits *# The Leaf Fall! *# Sonic's Invention *# Sonic's Telescope *# Scootaloo's Challenge *# Red Alert! *# The Pirates Arrive *# On Trial *# Leaving Ant Island/Sonic's Fight *# Mufasa's Circus *# Mufasa gets death *# Sonic Looks for The Warrior Bugs *# Bug Bar *# Bug Bar's Crashing! *# Flying Home *# The Warriors Arrive/Official Welcome *# Mordecai Attacks/Goofy the Hero *# Sonic's Plan/Building the Bird *# Discord's Hideout *# The Celebration *# Plankton Arrives/The Pirates Return *# To the Clubhouse *# Scootaloo Goes for Help *# Turning Back *# Pirates Occupation *# Showtime *# Sonic's Bird Attack *# Sonic VS Discord *# Ant Battle *# Rain! *# Discord's Demise *# Springtime *# Goodbye *# End Credits and Outtakes Category:Movies-spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Austin Adams Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs